Dave Strider and Penguinface Whalefucker are Whaling in Space
by TDOB
Summary: Confronted with the horror of being whales which suck, Dave Strider and Penguinface Whalefucker must beat their way out of an ocean of Glitch whale people things. This is what happens when you write a really bad short story on purpose then re-type it in 10 minutes.
1. ARTHURS NOSE

First, I'm very sorry for everyone expecting a real story.

Second of all, the full title is "Dave Strider and Penguinface Whalefucker are Whaling in Space and Become Whales 1: Deep Blues", but it doesn't fit and is too shitty.

Finally, I am TDOB. I write short stories about plenty of different subjects and sources as exercise for my classes and other real works that I write. The difference is that I put effort into those. When doing exercises, I take no more than 30 minutes to write the "proper" story, and then re-type it as fast as possible without correcting errors. Hopefully some of you get a kick out of it. Now excuse me as I go bring my hands to a doctor; I typed this text out in 10 minutes, and I can no longer type straight.


	2. CHAOPTER 1: HUNTING WAHLES AND STUSFF

On beta sci enta A ii, the SS baleine was out whaling above the sea because it's really a spaceship. Dave Strider (a human) and Penguinface Whalerfucker (a pengun duh) were the two whalers on the ship, the best whalers on any ship abeov any sea on any planet. They really fucking hate whales, but nobody knows why. They catch whales more fastly than any other ship ever.

"dude come check out these conksuck whales" said Whaelr Dave Strider to Whalever Penguinface Whalefucker. Whaler Penguinface Whalefucker squawked at the whales wo were being whaled by Whaler Dave Strider. Whale Dave Strider reel up, like, twenty damn whales onto the bow of the flying whale ship where Whaler Dave Strider and Whaler Penguinface Whalefucker cut them to lots of teenie wewenie really fastlty bits because Whaler Dave Strider hates whales and nobody knosw why. So does Whaler Penguinface Whalefucker.

Whaler Penguniface Whalefucker threw his whaling harpoon off the SS baliene fastlier than fast and hit a whale in the nose. The whale screamed "ow" underwater and died. The two wahlers laughed at it because they hate whales because they're stupid.

Suddenly, the dead whale imploded into a big blue portal thingy. It sucked the SS baleine and whaler adve strided and Whaler Penguinface Whalefucker and all the dead whales into another dimension.


	3. CHAPTER 2: THE WGHALE DUIMENSION

"What happened?" said Whaler Penguinface Whalefucker to Whaler Dave Strider who wasn't afraid because he doesn't afraid of anything and is cool. "i don't know" said whaler Dave Strider backwrards to whaler Penguinface Whalefucker.

The didn't look at each other so they didnkt know they were whales in thuis dimension, but then they looked at each other and knew and screamed underwater like the whale they hit in the nose except they didn't scream ow and just screamed noramlly. Whaler Dave Strider still wasn't afraid, just screaming because Whaler Pneguinface Whalerfucker was screaming and it was really annoying.

"What will we do?" asked whale Penguinface Whalefucker to Whale Dvae Strider because he was afraid but Whale Dave Strider who isn't ever afraid wasn't afraid because he's cool. Whale Dave Strider didn't know so he diecded to look outside the ship.

The ocean was full of Glitch (robot peoples) in whale costumes who were swimming and Whale PENguinface Whalefucker didn't know why they weren't being electrocuted. The glitch were all going somewhere so Whale Dave Strider jumpde off the SS Baleine to go find out what they were going towards and Whale Penguinface Whalefucker followed him because he was scared. They found that the gLItch-whales were makin g a giant whale glitch zord so they could do womething with it but Whale Dvae Strider and Whale Penguinface Whalefucker didn't know what because they just got there, duh.

"hey whale robot guy, what is the robowhalezord for" asked whale Dave Stridewr to the whale robot guy because he didn't know. "WE ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH IT" said the robot whale glitch backways to Whale Dave Strider "WAIT WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS YOU ARE NOT A WHIALE GLITCH" said the whale robot glitch guy thing to Whale Dave Strider before Whale Penguinface Whalefucker whalefuckerdm his afce and then all the robot whale people started xhasing them.


	4. CHAPTERT 3: THIGNSG START GETTING SERIOS

"Fastly, we must escape!" said Whale Penguinface Whalefucker to Whale Dave Strider

"no, we have to explode the robowhalezord fasterly and not look at the explosion because we are cool, then we can run" said Whale Dave Strider who was already super cool.

So whale Dave Strider pulled out the waterproof whaling dynamite out of his pocket and blowed up the robowhalezord thing with it and all the robot whale glitch guys exploded because the robowhalezord died. Whale Dave Strider didn't lookat the epxlosion because he was fool. "You sdid it! " said whale Penguinface Whalefucker

Int he wreck of the robowah;ezord there was another weird portal thing that sucked up Whale Penguinface Whalefucker and Whale Dave trider and the SS Baeleine and all the dead robo people whale things and threwed them all back into the normal dimension where they weren't whales. "yes" yelled Whaler Dave Strider cooly in victory before punching a whale because he was cool,. Then it started training whale robot glitch bodies and it hit Whaler Penguinface Whalefucker in his penguin face and hurt him much badly.

TO BE CONTINUED IN "dave strider and penguinface whalefucker aer whaling in space and become whales: 2 the spaceship hospital dram.a"


End file.
